Emerald Flame
by hpdreamz
Summary: I’m not a romantic guy in fact I like to think I’m quite the contrary. I’d only watched that film because it was all that was on the television. Moreover, I was only doing this, because someone had to put an end to the stupidity.


**His first Emerald Flame**

I'm not a romantic guy; in fact I like to think I'm quite the contrary. Why spend time on romantic gestures when they weren't needed? I don't see the point in all that soppy business. Anyway, I'd only watched that film because it was all that was on the television. Dad had been busy with his new Muggle friend, Steve.

Steve used to be a chatty, laid back guy who enjoyed rides in the country in his sports car with rock music blasting, now after having had countless memory charms put on him to forget Dad's accidental magic; he talked at snail's speed.

Dad had asked Steve to explain electricity over an hour ago; I assumed they'd be a long while yet and there was nothing else to do but watch the film. Moreover, I was only sitting here finalising plans for Mission Emerald Flame, because I knew what I was doing was right and I just could not stand another day with them both watching each other with glazed eyes.

It had started five weeks ago, nearly ready to murder someone for the stupidity of it; I threw together a quick plan, calling it 'A- Chocolate Orange'. It hadn't worked and the humiliation of that failure had annoyed me to no end. Seamus had found the plan on the table and was constantly hinting at it when others were around. Although the paper _had_ been on the table in plain view, I'd learnt to keep the plan in a safe place from then on. Under my bed behind my memory box seemed to be good enough for the job and there they rested plan after plan, all of them failures. Therefore, here I was, plan G- Emerald Flame finally finished. I swept the crumpled paper from the table and looked over what I'd done. I smiled as I read it. I, Ron Weasley, formally romantic dunce, was now an expert…

Having finally set up all the necessary things, I paced the dormitory anxiously, waiting for Harry to arrive so part one of the mission could begin. I couldn't afford anything to go wrong. I'd be annoyed if Emerald Flame didn't work out. Footsteps signalled the arrival of Harry and I forced a grin onto my face.

Harry looked around the room expectantly. "So what did you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise. It's downstairs, so we'll go down and get it. But, you have to promise not to look. In fact, look at the ceiling while you walk down the stairs"

"Erm…okay… Why can't you just bring it upstairs?" _Ooh, I hadn't thought of an answer to that_.

"Oh…it's too…big" I invented.

"Oh, right."

"Wait here for a moment I just have to check something downstairs. Don't move," I ordered. Sprinting down the stairs, I saw Ginny coming up the stairs in front of me, her hands full of books.

"I thought I was coming upstairs to meet you?" Ginny asked stopping to look at him, "I went to the library as you said and got the books you wanted."

"Yeah hang on five minutes." I pushed passed her as hard as I could. She stumbled and the books fell.

I sported an apologetic look, although I was grinning inside. "Oh sorry, Gin, I'm in a hurry," I added as I flew across the common room.

"So, I see!"

Rifling through a random pile of papers on the table I acted like I was trying to find something. I stopped on a random page and smiled.

"Great," I whispered loudly, and dashed across the room. Stepping over Ginny, I made sure I kicked some of the books off the pile she had arranged.

"For god's sake, Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry," I panted from halfway up the stairs. I exploded into the dormitory.

"Its ready," I announced to the room at large. Looking around I saw Harry looking out the window. He gave me such a weird look.

"Come on let's go," I said to him. At the top of the stairs I turned to him. "And remember to look at the ceiling." Harry nodded and took hold of the stair rail.

Slowly he started to make his way blindly down the stairs.

"Nearly there…" I said. Rushing ahead in front of him, I dodged Ginny at the foot of the stairs. I turned round in time to see Harry trip over Ginny at the foot of the stairs, he went flying onto to the floor; legs still draped over her back. Groaning, Harry looked around and saw it was Ginny.

"Sorry" They both said in unison. Grinning at each other, Harry hurried to remove himself. Looking down he saw books scattered on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Well I dropped my books. I was picking them up, when you fell over me," Ginny blushed. She bent down to pick up a book and Harry bent down to help her. I smirked as I saw their hands touch while they picked up a red book. They both blushed and from then on Harry chose to pick up the books slightly further away. They stood up checking the floor to make sure they'd got everything.

"Thanks," gushed Ginny

"No problem." Harry smiled, I grinned as he watched Ginny leave and I casually headed over to him.

"Hey! No looking!" I told him; it would seem weird if I made him not look at anything on the way down, then not minding if he looked around when he got down here. Grabbing his arm, I lead him over to a cupboard over in the corner. Opening it, I took out a heavy blue book.

"Ta da!" I announced and pushed the book into his hands. Harry looked down from the ceiling to look at the book. He frowned.

"It's too big?" he asked. "Big?"

I smiled at him.

Sighing, Harry looked at the title. 'A daily planner for the workaholic witch'. "Erm…Ron? Why are you showing me this?"

"Hermione's Christmas present," I told him.

"Ron, its October…"

"No harm in being early- do you think she'll like it?"

"Definitely," said Harry handing back the book and still frowning.


End file.
